Pay It Forward
by Julia5
Summary: Follows the movie's IDEA, but not plot. Kouyako by the end. VERY LITTLE ROMANCE. Has Takari hints as well. Yolei has to pass good deeds onto 3 people. It goes all the way around the digidestined, and who does it end up with? R+R!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the phrase "pay it forward"  
  
Sorry for all the American-Japanese slips. I live in the US, and I'm often confused with Japanese traditions, life, etc. Sorry for dollars instead Yen, and anything like that  
  
Pay It Forward is actually the name of a movie, but I'm using it here too- I didn't make it up! ok? good also, in the movie, it's favors people couldn't do for themselves, if they've got themselves stuck, you take em out. Now, that's not really what it is in this- it's not quite that big.  
  
Oh, yes, the last name Tops exists.  
  
THE RETURN OF KARI'S COOL FRIENDS!Justine, Meghan, and Amanda are BACK!!! YAY!!!! I just love them... they're so easy to work with! ^.^ And the newest installment: Stephanie, the hyper, fun-loving blond. Yes, she's mentioned in A Takari (?) Dinnerdance, but she doesn't have much of a personality there. BTW- Kari and TK are still together from that.  
  
AS I WAS SAYING:  
  
center  
~*~*~Pay it Forward~*~*~  
/center  
  
Yolei Inoue delivered the check to a table at Joey's Pizza and Salads, the local pizza restuarant late in January. It was a very slow tuesday night. She chatted with another waitress for a little while, then went back. She found a 100 dollar (yen?) bill. The couple had already left. Looking for a phone number, or something, she found on the back of the bill, they had writen-  
*Keep the change. Someone did something nice for us, we're doing something nice for you. To pay us back, do something nice for three people. Just tell them to pay it forward.  
PS- it was good pizza! :)*  
  
The violet-haired sophmore frowned, and then smiled and relayed the compliment to the chef. She put money in the register and got herself change. She also started thinking of nice things that merit thanks. she thought as she showed a small group of girls a little younger than her 16 years to a table.  
Once they had finished, they started pooling their money in the middle of the table. Yolei just brought them the reciept. "But, we didn't pay!" the leader protested. "It's on me- how about this. It's called 'pay it forward' there's three of you- each of you has to do something nice to someone. You see, you're supposed to do something nice for three people, but you're kind of a group. Ok?"  
"Yeah, sure." a second girl said. "Thanks!" the third called out as Yolei left, to put some of the new money in the cash register. They left chatting excitedly. Yolei saw one of them catch an autographed football heading toward a cement grinder, her clothes splattering with cement. The other two stopped, waiting for the first to expalain it to the boy. He nodded, smiling.  
Yolei thought, walking home later.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking to school the next day with her two neighbors, Tk and Cody, Yolei was trying to think of another good deed to do. Reaching the facade of their school, Yolei waved the two boys ahead, looking around. She saw a boy her age wringing his hands. "Hey, what's wrong?" She approached him.  
"I-it's my anniversary with my girlfriend today- a year. I never bought those chocolates." He explained, clearly reliving many moments. "Wait here!" Yolei had an idea. She dumped her backpack off at his feet and dashed off. He just stood there very confused. Then he went back to wringing his hands.  
She ran as fast as she could, caught her breath in the elevator, ran into her apartment, opened a cupboard, grabbed a box, scribbled a note, closed the cupboard, ran out of her apartment, tried to strech out a cramp in the elevator, and dashed back.  
There was no sign of the girlfriend when she reached the guy, panting. "Here," she gasped. "Give this to her, ok? Look underneath to pay for it." She grabbed her backpack and walked a distance away to watch her work.  
Both Yolei and the boy saw his girlfriend approaching- he slipped the note from the bottom into his pocket. When he gave her the box, she squealed.  
It held Swiss chocolates Yolei's dad had bought duty-free at the airport on the way back from a business trip to Switzerland. Yolei hadn't eaten them yet- she was saving them for a special occasion- and it was hard giving them up, but she could always order some online- there was still a good 50$ from the 100.  
The note on the bottom had been quite a bit like the bill-  
*Don't thank me- just Pay it Forward. Do something nice for three people, tell them to pay it forward. happy aniversary!*  
She walked in, very pleased with herself. One more good deed left!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, and Yolei were seated in Yolei's living room that friday night. Well, Sora and Kari were lying down on their sleeping bags.  
"Sooo... whatcha wanna do?" Yolei asked.  
"Good question. None of us seem to know the answer!" Sora replied. "Well, we've raided the fridge," Kari, the youngest by a year, pointed out with a wave at the food supply spread around them that was rapidly diminishing.  
"How about Monopoly?" Mimi suggested, a year older than Yolei, a year younger than Sora. Kari groaned, "I always lose at that!"  
"Kari, you need to learn to be aggressive," Yolei informed her, getting the box down. "I s'pose you're right."  
"I call the dog!" Mimi said. "The hat really needs a feather or something. And *no one* wears this shade of gray!" She added. The other three laughed, and sorted out the game.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(an- it's half cuz it's the same setting)  
"Du-dum, du-dum, du-nu-nu-nu-nu-na!" Yolei sang the Jaws theme as Sora approached Boardwalk and Yolei's 3 houses. A note to each square. She jumped up, singing (again) "I'm in the money, come on my honey, we gotta a lotta lotta.. uh, I don't know it past there." She ran over to Sora and held her hand out while Sora counted.  
"Who's this honey you speak of?" Mimi asked. "What? that's just the lyr-" Yolei jumped to her own defense.  
"Yolei," Sora drawled, "there's no hiding it from us anymore- we know you're head over heels for Davis."  
And she ducked away from the pillow the inevitably came flying at her with a "WHAT?" She came back up laughing, pillow neatly caught in her hand. "just joking! Geez, touchy. That must mean you don't want someone else to think you're taken- Who?" Sora asked, the game forgotten for the moment.  
"No one!" Yolei insisted. "Honey, I know these syptoms all to well- tell us now, and we'll help you, before you get in over your head," Mimi told her in 'city hair dresser' accent.  
Yolei laughed, and picked up the dice- "Kari, it's your turn," she tried. "Mm, I bet it is. I really couldn't care less though, not until you TEll ME!" Kari chucked a pillow at Yolei.  
And war began. Warfare that could only stop when the doorbell rang. As Yolei threw a sweatshirt on over her pj's, Mimi and Sora checked the board- nothing had moved.  
"Izzy! What are you doing here?" Yolei was so suprised- and very glad she had a sweatshirt on on top of her pjs, unlike her friends. Reminded of that, she called them in. "um yeah. I wanted to stop by and borrow your speakers- mine just blew." His eyebrows went sky-high at Sora and her too-small-tank top and boxers. She went back and grabbed another sweatshirt, trying to remain nonchalant.  
"Sure, come on in. I think you stopped the third World War that was brewing in there," She said, gesturing toward the living room as she led him to her own.  
Opening her door, she threw a blanket on the floor covering her mess. Once he entered, he questioned it. "yeah, the digimon are sleeping under there," she said, and it was true! there was just some other stuff too. Izzy gave it a wide berth, not sure how happy any digimon would be after being woken up.  
Yolei disappeared behind her computer for a minute, unplugged the speakers, and tossed them out to Izzy. "Good catch!" she commented, giggling. He was leaning over the blanket, trying to balance on one foot. "Here," She said, going around to pull him up by the back of his shirt.  
"Thanks," he said as he let out the breath he had been holding. "Well, I'll be going. I'll bring them back tommarrow afternoon- Microcenter opens at 8 on Saturday, I'll buy new ones there. Or fix mine by looking at yours."  
"They'd better be intact tommarrow, Izzy!" Yolei warned, closing the door behind her.  
They reached the front door, and Yolei waved him off, smiling.  
"It's Izzy!" Mimi broke through Yolei's thoughts. "What?" Yolei repeated herself. She found denial is a good way to get rid of this sort of thing. "You like *Izzy*!"  
"Just keep telling yourself that, Mimi, and *someday* you might make someone else believe it too! Though it's never gonna come true. Now, Kari, it's your turn," Yolei changed the subject. Her three friends traded resinged looks, knowing their stubborn friend would never speak another word on the subject.  
Kari picked up the dice.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yolei pulled Mimi's pink head up from her arms. She let it fall again, sitting down with her lunch. "She's alive," she comfirmed. Sora nodded.  
"All to much," Mimi muttered  
"care to share?" Sora asked. "Stupid Ms. Tops. I got a F on my math test. If I don't pick up my grades... My parent's'll ground me." Mimi picked her head up just enough that she could be heard clearly.  
"I'll tutor you," Yolei offered, "Remeber- I did algebra in Seventh grade, you did it in eigth, and it's a high school course, - You and I are both taking our last year of necesscary math."  
"You sure? I mean, it'd be really cool, and I'm sure my parents would pay you," Mimi brightened up.  
"Oh, they don't have to pay me!" Yolei waved it away. "I'll come over at 4, ok? If you're talking about the test I think you are, it shouldn't take long to explain."  
"Thanks!"  
Sora smiled, and waved as Matt and Izzy made their way over to the table, Mimi *much* happier now.  
"You guys- I have to go pick up some stuff from Mr. A! Talk to ya later!" Yolei jumped up, leaving, waving to Izzy and Matt. Sora and Mimi exchanged knowing looks, then turned their attention to the boys.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, that's it!" Yolei closed her book with a smack. "Wow. That's really pink!" Mimi exclaimed. "PINK?" Yolei asked.  
"Well, you know how some people say cool, or awesome? I say pink!" Mimi chirped. "Oh, my," Yolei muttered "at least it's original..."  
"Oh, here," Mimi held out a couple of bills. "What's this for?" Yolei was confused.  
"You tutored me! You're cheaper than any professional, and we know you'd do it for free, but my parents, and me too, wanted to pay you!" Mimi shoved the bills toward her friend again.  
"How about- no? I don't want that money!" Yolei shoved Mimi's arm back toward it's owner. "Come on! How can you turn down money?"  
"Oh, believe me, it's quite easy when I *didn't earn it*!"  
"What do you mean? You came over on an afternoon where you could've done other stuff, and we weren't talking, we were studying. So you went out of your way to do something that usually merits payment!"  
Merits, merits, Yolei had thought about that word recently... she thought.  
"Ok, then, how about something else- I need you to do one, no three things for me, and give the money back to your parents..."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yolei was actually kind of sad that she was out of good deeds- though it *was* getting hard to find something to do. Besides, if she never stopped, she'd never have anything for herself, or any money! She fingered the bills left from the 100 in her pocket.  
Maybe she'd buy something nice that she'd wanted for a while with that. A new cd? New clothes? That one seemed like a good bet. Yolei enterd the cafeteria in very high spirits.  
Getting herself chicken wings from the line, she sat down. She was the first there. Humming to herself, she scanned the crowds coming in for friends. Sora suprised her from behind.  
"Boo!" she muttered, directly in Yolei's left ear. Yolei jumped, then turned, smiling. "Hey Sora!"  
"Hi!" Sora said. "I'm in a *very* good mood- no homework in History!"  
"For once! That's awesome!" Yolei said, joining in on Sora's mood.  
Izzy jumped into his seat at the that moment, also in a good mood. "Hiyas!" he said happily. "Izzy, I haven't known you for *that* long, but in the two years I have, 'Hiyas' has never been part of your vocabulary." Yolei said, very suspiscous  
"Well, I've never been this happy before, have I?" Izzy asked, amazingly happy for Izzy.  
"What?" Sora asked. "I just won, like, the biggest poker match Odaiba High has ever seen. And with my winnings..."  
"IZZY! Since when did you gamble? Or is this for some new techno-discovery? You need funds?" Yolei asked, very suprised.  
"Uh, yeah, sure. Actually, I haven't won yet- Yolei, I need your help. Me and my final opponent, Ian Komen, are in this debate about the order of hands. I've got a four of a kind, and he's got a straight. You're the 'impartial' judge to decide, because neither of us can get our hands on an enclycopedia right now." Izzy explained, pleading.  
"Ian Komen? Isn't he that guy who wanted me to go out with him? But he's, like, a total freak, who made me hate him himself? He's also the only guy to ever like me... he's SAD. Like, pitiful-sad, to like me. Actually, he's begging about 10 different girls to go out with him.. Sure I'll support you. Friend, or guy-I-hate. Oh, that was hard. Besides, a four of a kind *is* higher than a straight." Yolei's face frowned as it passed over the memory of Ian.  
Izzy was also frowning, when Yolei dissed herself like that. "Thanks. But, pitiful-sad to like you? Now, I personally find you a wonderful friend, and, although I don't have a crush on you, I couldn't blame someone else for having one. I actually know someone who likes you. As in, that way."  
"Izzy, the day you and your friends talk about girls because you *want* to is the day pigs fly. I don't mind not having anyone like me. I've gotten over guys. It's all futile, unless you marry them anyways. Although I appreciate your effort." Yolei didn't belive Izzy. Meanwhile, Sora's eyebrows were going past her forehead and disappearing into her hair, as she thought about Yolei liking Izzy. Sora thought, watching the two. Mimi bounced into her own seat, leaving Izzy to just sit down with a resigned sigh. Mimi had aced her Math re-test, thanks to Yolei, as she told them between large bites.  
"That's great Mimi! Have you been repaying me for my work?" Yolei asked pointedly.  
Mimi held up one finger, and swallowed. "One more person," she explained. Izzy and Sora looked politely puzzled.  
As Sora opened her mouth to say something else, the table heard a terrible hacking sounding coming from her.  
Then the sound stopped.  
She was quickly turning red, and Mimi knew purple was coming next. She(Mimi) jumped across Izzy's chair to Sora, ran behind her, and heaved up with her fists. A small bone came flying out of Sora's mouth as she wheezed.  
"Wow, Mimi, thanks," she said between gasps. "Your welcome. That "chicken"'s deadly, eh?" Mimi gave a small smile. The tables surrounding theirs slowly turned back to their lunches. "Yeah, really," Yolei agreed.  
"I owe you something. You just saved my life. I'm not gonna become one of those people who follows you everywhere, but what do you want?" Sora asked, breath back.  
"You know what Sora? You can pay me back in a special way. Talk to me after lunch, k?" Mimi glanced at Yolei, smiling.  
Lunch resumed it's normal pace, Matt arriving immediatly after, having been held up by Jun.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Kari yanked her locker open, something fell out. She shoved her books in, grabbed her lunch and the note(which went straight to her pocket) and ran off to lunch.  
  
(an- WOW that was short. '@_@)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys!" Kari exclaimed popping into her seat at the table. "Yo!" Steph greeted her. "Jus, Meghan, and Amanda are all in line. You know what they all love-"  
Kari filled it in, "Spaghetti and a breadstick... They're insane anyway."  
"Yeah, but didn't Jus eat cafeteria food last year too?" Steph asked, scratching near the band that held her long blond hair up in a high ponytail.  
"Yeah. She was born insane," Kari grinned.  
"Too true," Justine said, sitting down next to Steph. "I came out, and the doctor suggested my Mom drop me on my head- just so she'd have an excuse later," Jus laughed, taking a bit out of her breadstick.  
Steph's and Kari's stare made Jus swallow and explain, "It was a joke! He didn't actually say that! Man, you guys..."  
Steph and Kari just shook their heads as Amanda and Meghan came back from the line too.  
"Hello, anything new?" Meghan inquired.  
"Oh!" She had reminded Kari of the note, which she pulled out and read.  
"Well?" Pressed Steph.  
"Erm, Sora wants me to meet her and some people today in the park," Kari shrugged. "She just says to meet her there."  
"K, whatever," Steph said with a shrug, the rest of the table nodding.  
"What up with the rest of you guys?" Stephanie asked.  
"Absoloutely nothing. You never realize how boring Science can be until Mr. Lockheart teaches it, do you?" Said Justine.  
"Yeah. Do we get those tests back?" Meghan asked, anxeity passing through her hazel eyes.  
"Yup. Don't worry! You know you got a hundred, you always do!" Jus rolled her eyes.  
"What did you get?" Meghan asked, measuring her own chances against her friends's.  
"I got a 90, Amanda pulled off an 87, and three guesses on Jus," Steph looked at her smart, goofy friend.  
Jus saw the stare. "Oh come on! I do not *always* get A's! I just got back a test in math! It was a 92!"  
"Oh, excuse me," Steph replied, voice dripping sarcasm. "What did you get in Science? 99?"  
"100," Justine said through a mouth of spaghetti. The rest exchanged glances. "What happens in English?" She asked, changing the subject.  
Amanda paused, considering something, then spoke, "pop quiz. The vocab words." Everyone immediatly burried themselves in lists and definitions, while Kari turned back to the note. There was more she hadn't told her friends, but Sora wasn't the scheming type... was she?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Returning to her locker, Kari stuck the note on her miniture bullitin board, to remember to stop by the park. "Wazzat?" Stephanie asked, pointing at the slip of paper.  
"Oh, Sora wants me to talk to her in the park," Kari explained with a shrug.  
"It's not a love letter from TK?" Steph asked, grinning.  
"No," Kari replied, blushing slightly at the mention of her boyfriend.  
They always walked together to their next class, as Stephanie's last name was Koppula, placing her locker near Kari's. Kari quizzed her friend on the vocabulary words, and wished her luck at the door.  
She continued on to Science, turning her attention to her test.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sora tapped her foot impatiently, fingering something in her pocket. Her bags from school were already dumped on a bench. When she finally saw Kari running over the top of the hill, she waved, letting go of the item in her pocket.  
"Hey!" Kari greeted her.  
"Hey! Thanks for coming!" Sora replied.  
"Um, sure. What'd you want? Tai's waiting," She gestured to her brother, waiting in his car at the bottom of the hill.  
"Oh! I just thought you'd like to have this," she drew the item out of her pocket, handing it to Kari.  
"What is it? Sora! Where'd you get this?" Kari asked, turning it over and over.  
"Oh, I got a little help from Izzy, and we managed to retreive it. That's the actual copy, too. It turns out it was still floating around in cyberspace. I got it back for you- figured you'd enjoy it," Sora shrugged.  
"Omigosh! That's so cool! What do you want in return?" Kari asked, suddenly suspiscous.  
"Well, since you asked..." (AN: What do YOU think she did??? Come on people...) she explained everything to Kari, who nodded, running back to Tai, showing him her new- or, rather, old- digivice. He looked stunned and waved up to Sora, who waved back.  
She gathered up her bags and left, a scrap of paper slipping out of her jacket.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
To be continued...  
Yes, I know Izzy was really obvious at lunch... he's not too intelligent, is he? ^^;  
Please review! I don't get too many. I'll probably continue no matter what, because I probably won't get over 2.  
-Julia 


End file.
